Nueva Rutina
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu entrenaba como siempre en el bosque de bambu, hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien. ¿Entrenar con Pucca? Solo un pequeño momento que se me ocurrió con este par. One-shot


_En la mayoría de mis historias ellos ya son mayores a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17, y Pucca 15._

 _Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece, si fuera así, el show hubiera continuado con una tercera temporada y se transmitiría actualmente 7u7_

Garu entrenaba arduamente como cada día en el bosque de Bambú. Estaba absolutamente concentrado en sus movimientos, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, blandiendo su espada con agilidad y destreza.

No por nada era el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Estaba logrando culminar el punto máximo de su entrenamiento, cuando algo (o más bien, alguien) lo interrumpió.

Pucca apareció de la nada y lo tacleo con tanta facilidad interrumpiendo su rutina, algo que era bastante usual, pero no menos irritante. Él le gruño visiblemente molesto, reclamándole con la mirada por haberlo desconcentrado de tan importante tarea. Ella simplemente le sonrió como una forma de disculpa, y tras una risita le dio un beso en la mejilla. Garu suspiro, no tenía remedio. Los años le habían enseñado que resistirse seria en vano, así que esta vez la dejo terminara de hacer lo que quisiera. Entre menos objeción pusiera más rápido acabaría su tortura.

Pero para su sorpresa, Pucca se quitó de encima suyo, y se levantó. Garu se extrañó ¿No lluvia de besos? ¿No abrazos sofocantes?

''Tal vez por fin entendió'' pensó.

Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su traje de ninja, se inclinó para tomar su espada y retomar el entrenamiento de donde lo había dejado.

Pucca se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y se puso en posición de combate. Garu enarco una ceja a modo de pregunta. Ella solo le sonrió de esa forma que solo era para él. ¿Acaso quería que entrenaran juntos?

Garu rio por lo patético de la idea, ella lo miro curiosa y expectante por saber su respuesta. El sin perder la sonrisa solo negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria. No llego muy lejos cuando una corriente de aire pasó a su lado, y sintió un veloz beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendido por el ataque volteo donde había dejado a la chica, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Su instinto de ninja se activó. Sabía que lo estaba observando, cazándolo, como un felino acecha a su presa.

De nuevo, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un beso en la mejilla, uno en la boca, otro en la cabeza, uno más en la barbilla. Ella salía por todas partes, desde arriba, a los lados, escondida en el bambú, rápida y ágil como una gacela. Garu trato de concentrarse, cerró los ojos, utilizando sus otros sentidos, esperando…

Sonrió, esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa. La chica aterrizo desde lo alto justo al frente de el para robarle otro beso en los labios, pero él fue más rápido. Con unas cuantas volteretas hacia atrás se alejó lo suficiente de ella, evitando su ataque, deteniéndose a una distancia segura. Pucca lo miro un poco sorprendida, para luego fruncir el ceño, molesta por su ataque frustrado. Garu sonrió arrogante, enarcando una ceja, retándola silenciosamente, orgulloso de haber estado un paso delante de ella.

Pucca gruño molesta, esto se había convertido en un reto. Poco a poco ella comenzó a acercarse, acechándolo. Garu se puso a la defensiva, alerta. Los dos mirándose fijamente, leyendo los movimientos del otro.

Por fin, Pucca se puso en acción, pero Garu ya la estaba esperando. Comenzaron a luchar, atacando y esquivando. Como una coreografía perfectamente ensayada, destellos de rojo y negro resaltando y contrastando entre lo verde del paisaje. Nada más existía en ese momento, solo ellos dos…

Con un rápido y hábil movimiento, Pucca logro taclearlo una vez más, quedando encima de él, justo como empezaron. Recompensándose a sí misma, le robo un beso en los labios, y le sonrió complacida.

Garu parpadeo confundido, algo molesto por el hecho de que ella lo haya vencido. Después, sonrió con malicia. Tomándola desprevenida, giro sobre sí mismo, quedando ahora el encima de ella. Ahora Pucca era la que lo miraba confundida, sin esperar ese movimiento de parte de él. Garu la miro triunfante. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por el ejercicio realizado.

-Ammm… ejem, ¿Chicos?-Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Abyo, quien estaba asombrado y un poco incómodo por haberlos encontrado de esa manera en el bosque- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Garu, al comprender la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, y lo que Abyo podría estar pensando, se sonrojo furiosamente como el solo sabía hacerlo, alejándose de la chica como si esta quemara. Se levantó, se sacudió sus ropas, y miro a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo. Volteando el rostro al lado contrario, y aun con el orgulloso color rojo sobre sus mejillas, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después de todo, él era un caballero y no sería muy honorable taclear a una chica y luego no ayudarla a pararse, ¿cierto?

Pucca sonrió y tomo su mano para apoyarse. Tras sacudir igualmente sus ropas, se estiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre el ramaje dejando el eco de su risilla de niña enamorada.

Garu suspiro una vez más, agotado pero satisfecho. Recogió su espada y dignamente empezó a andar pasando de largo a su amigo, quien lo miraba como si de un extraterrestre se tratase.

Debía admitir que realmente le gusto esa nueva rutina, era entretenido y algo divertido. Le gustaba más que las correteadas que la chica le daba por toda Sooga. Y si se lo pensaba bien, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Él lograba entrenar debidamente, y Pucca obtenía su dosis diaria de Garu sin llegar a estorbarle en su entrenamiento. Sonrió para sí. Tal vez se lo propondría más tarde, en la cena, cuando fuera a visitarla al restaurante de sus tíos.

Después de todo, ¿Qué hay de raro en entrenar con tu novia?

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero y les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus review para saber que les pareció. ¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
